


Giving up control

by Hara



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, really veeery soft bondage, very soft bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hara/pseuds/Hara
Summary: Ringo Beckmann is always in control. So maybe sometimes it's good to give up some of that control.





	Giving up control

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written any smut before, so this is officially my first time. So... I'm really nervous right now! :D
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy and please tell me about any mistakes I made while writing in English!
> 
> Tumblr: https://redlyriumraven.tumblr.com/

„Yes, Mister Huber. Yes. Goodbye!“  
Ringo hung up and shot his boyfriend an apologetic look. „Sorry“, he said „that was the last time I got on the phone tonight.“  
Easy shrugged. „It‘s OK. I know it‘s not your fault. Just let us enjoy our night now without thinking about Huber.“  
Ringo smiled and sat down on the bed to kiss his boyfriend.  
They were in Easy‘s room. Easy lay on his bed, where Ringo had been with him a couple of minutes ago – until his boss had called and he had gotten out of the bed to answer that fucking phone. It was already late in the evening but Ringo had gotten home from work just half an hour ago. He was still wearing the suit and tie he‘d put on for work because the moment he‘d entered Easy‘s flat share his boyfriend had been in his arms and pulled im into bed. And then his phone had rung…  
But this was over now. Easy pulled Ringo close and Ringo slowly lay down on top of him without breaking the kiss.  
Easy sighed happily. He hadn‘t gotten to spend much time with Ringo the whole week because Ringo had worked late every day and after work he had been so tired he‘d collapsed into bed almost immediately. But not tonight! It was Friday and Ringo was finally his. He felt Ringo pressing his hips against Easy‘s and was almost shocked at the wave of pleasure flowing through his body at this small contact. Easy moaned softly and started to push Ringo‘s jacket away. Ringo sat up to straddle him and took the jacket off.  
Having Ringo on top of him with that guess-what-I‘ll-do-to-you smile on his lips, Easy just wanted to grab his tie and pull him close again. But at the same time he wanted to look at his boyfriend just a little longer, admire his features and just be overwhelmed by the happiness of being with him.  
He slowly sat up to kiss him again – when Ringo‘s phone rang.  
Ringo shot first the phone and then his boyfriend a nervous glance.  
„Uhm...“, he murmured „you know I probably should...“  
Easy raised an eyebrow. „You‘re not serious?“  
„Well… I… It won‘t take long, OK? It‘s just this one customer…“  
„Fine, whatever.“ Easy was annoyed. And even more so when Ringo, althougt looking a little guilty, rolled off him and got on the phone.  
„Beckmann?... Oh, Mister Travalni... Yes, I‘ve talked to Mister Huber about...“  
Easy stopped listening to the conversation. Ringo couldn‘t be serious! Yes, he wanted to support his boyfriend, even if he worked for Huber again, even if their time together was reduced to almost only the weekends… but this was slowly getting too much. It was almost half past nine on a Friday!  
When Ringo finally got off the phone Easy frowned at him. „Seriously?“, he asked irritated.  
Ringo looked at him, his bad conscience clearly visible.  
„I‘m sorry“, he murmured „I really am sorry. It‘s just… this customer is really important and I need to prove I‘m right for the job.“ A little smile made its way into his eyes „It was the last time tonight, I promise, OK? Can I make it up to you?“  
Easy couldn‘t help but grin at that.  
„Oh, just come here!“ He was still pouting a little bit but mostly just wanted to get back at where they‘d stopped instead of fighting.  
Ringo grinned even more and got back on the bed. He lay down next to Easy and kissed his boyfriend softly while slowly letting his hand wander down his body. Easy sighed in content. He stroked Ringos chest and started to undo his tie. He‘d just managed to untie it – when Ringo‘s phone rang again.  
„Oh, for fuck‘s sake!“, Easy grunted.  
Ringo quickly looked over his shoulder to the phone and then back to Easy, his eyes clearly worried. „Uhm… you know...“, he started but Easy cut him off.  
„No!“, he said firmly, sitting up „not this time! You said the last time was the last time and you stand by it!“  
Ringo looked unsure. „Maybe...“  
„Oh no! Not this time I told you!“  
Easy rolled his boyfriend on his back and straddled him „you know what? You promised me this evening belonged to us and you‘ll keep that promise – even if I have to make you keep it.“  
He wouldn‘t let Huber and whatever customer take away their first night together in what felt like ages – not by keeping Ringo on the phone half the night and neither by getting them into a fight because of Ringo‘s work.  
He looked at the tie he still had in his hands and got an idea.  
Ringo seemed to have noticed something was up because he gave his boyfriend a questioning look. „Easy, what are you…?“  
Easy just took both his hands into his and started working the tie around Ringos wrists.  
„Ey! Easy, what are you…?“, Ringo laughed a little bewildered.  
Easy just grinned. „Now you can‘t answer the phone.“  
Ringo looked one last time at the still ringing phone, then at his tied hands and finally gave up. Easy knew his boyfriend was probably a little frustrated about this but also a little relieved he was forced to forget about work for now and, as he could see, also curious what was about to happen.  
„But my tie!“, he pouted „it was really expensive! The material is very delicate.“  
Easy checked his knots and then placed Ringos tied hands on the pillow above his head.  
„Then you should better not struggle!“, he answered grinning.  
„Fine.“ Ringo pouted again but with a small smile in the corner of his mouth, that assured Easy he was OK with this. „So what will happen to me now?“  
Easy bit his lip and just took the sight in for a moment: Ringo lying in his bed, his hair a little tousled, still wearing his work shirt, his hands tied up over his head. And he looked up at Easy with curiosity and trust in his eyes.  
Easy bent down to kiss him and when their lips met he felt his lust return with full force. He remembered how much he‘d missed Ringo‘s touch, his lips, his body against his own. Moaning Easy lay down on top of his boyfriend and kissed him fiercly. And he felt Ringo kissing him back with the same need and lust he felt himself. God, how he‘d missed him!  
Using one hand to support himself he gripped Ringo‘s hip with the other, pressing them together. Ringo moaned into the kiss.  
Easy felt Ringos tied hands move – and without even thinking much about it he grabbed them and pressed them into the pillow. Ringo gasped in surprise.  
Easy broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes frowning. „Is that OK?“, he asked softly.  
He suddenly felt a bit insecure. What if he went to far?  
But Ringo nodded and smiled. „Yes“, he said softly „more than OK actually.“  
This made Easy smile again. Again he kissed Ringo, while holding his hands in place over his head. He kissed his neck and whispered a soft „I love you“ into his ear before gently biting him.  
Ringo moaned and whimpered below him and Easy felt himself grow harder and harder because of those beautiful sounds of lust. He wanted Ringo so much – but he als wanted to make this last.  
So he slowly unbuttoned Ringo‘s shirt, letting go of his hands and kissing every inch of skin he revealed.  
Ringo gasped when Easy‘s kisses reached his waist, one of his hands stroking over the bulge in his trousers.  
Easy sat up to kiss him again when his eyes fell on the scarf he‘d worn earlier that day and that lay next to the bed now. This gave him an idea.  
Slowly he picked the scarf up and gave Ringo questioning look. „May I?“  
Ringo bit his lip and nodded. „Yes“, he said hoarsely „yes please.“  
Easy raised an eyebrow. „Please, huh?“ He grinned „who could say no to that?“  
Ringo raised his head a bit and let Easy blindfold him.  
When he was done Easy gave him a little kiss on the lips. „Are you OK?“, he asked again.  
Ringo nodded and although Easy couldn‘t see his eyes he saw his smile.  
„OK then“, he said with a little smirk „you‘re all mine now.“  
„I‘m always all yours“, Ringo said in such a serious and honest way that Easy felt such a wave of devotion and love flow through himself he just couldn‘t do anything but kiss him with all the love he had in him.  
He finally pulled off his own shirt and pants before returning to Ringo. He was a little surprised how much the sight of Ringo, tied and blindfolded, still wearing his unbuttoned shirt, turned him on right now – and even more so how much Ringo seemed to enjoy his own state of defencelessness.  
Maybe someone like Richard Beckmann, who was always in control of everything needed to give up some control from time to time.  
„Easy?“ Ringo‘s voice sounded a little insecure „are you still there?“  
„Yes of course I‘m here. Are you OK?“  
„Yes, just… don‘t stop touching me, OK?“  
Easy smiled to himself. Oh, how much he loved this man!  
„I‘d never stop“, he whispered and, as if to emphasize his words, he lay down on top of Ringo and kissed him again.  
Ringo gasped at the unexpected touch of skin to skin and Easy grabbed his hands again to press them into the pillow while rubbing their hips together.  
„I‘ve missed you so much“, he groaned in between kisses.  
Without a warning he sat up and moved away. Ringo winced at the sudden loss of touch – but a second later Easy was between his legs, opening his belt and taking his pants and boxers off in one movement.  
So now Ringo lay naked before him – except for the unbuttoned shirt, the blindfold and the tie around his wrists. And Easy wanted him so much, needed him so much he thought for a moment about getting a condom and fucking his boyfriend immediately. But then he decided against it. After all he wanted to make this last.  
He bent down and, without warning, took Ringo deep into his mouth. Ringo gasped and moaned violently at the unexpected touch.  
„Fuck, Easy!“, he exclaimed „please!“  
Easy almost couldn‘t imagine his own luck. Seeing Ringo like this, feeling how much he trusted him and experiencing how much it turned his boyfriend on to be at his mercy made him harder than he would‘ve imagined. And he wanted so much so please that man, to give him anything and everything. So that was what he needed to do.  
Without stopping to suck Ringo‘s dick he reached for the lube that alreay lay on the bed and managed to get some of it on his fingers without breaking contact.  
Ringo was already a whimpering, moaning mess under his touch but when Easy‘s fingers entered him he lost all restraint.  
„Please“, he begged „just fuck me!“  
And with that Easy forgot about making it last. He needed Ringo. Now.  
With one hand on Ringo‘s hip – he had promised not to stop touching him after all – he grabbed a condom from his desk and got it in place.  
He lay down on top of Ringo and kissed him fiercly.  
„You want me to fuck you?“, he whispered hoarsely.  
„Yes, please“, Ringo whimpered.  
Grabbing Ringo‘s wrists with one hand and his hip with the other Easy pushed into him. They groaned in unison when Easy was finally deep inside him.  
„Fuck, I love you“, he gasped and bit Ringo‘s neck again, harder this time.  
„Love you… too!“, Ringo whimpered „please...“  
And with that Easy let himself go, thrusting into his boyfriend with all his lust and love. He moaned loudly, without caring about Tobias or anyone hearing. And he heard Ringo moan too. Ringo moaned and groaned and whimpered and begged for more – and it was the most beautiful mix of sounds Easy had ever heard.  
Easy felt himself getting close and heard Ringo‘s moaning become more frantic.  
But suddenly his boyfriend said his name in a quieter way, like there was a question in it. „Easy?“  
He forced himself to stop his movements and look at him.  
„Huh?“  
„May I come?“  
Easy didn‘t think about the oddity of the question just how much it turned him on right now.  
„Yeah“, he answered while starting to thrust into Ringo even harder now „you may come.“  
That brought Ringo over the edge – and Easy with him. Groaning uncontrolled they reached their climax.  
Breathing heavily Easy collapsed on Ringos chest – but he gave himself only the smallest of moments to recover before he pulled back. He rolled off his boyfriend and immediately began to remove the blindfold.  
Finally he could see Ringo‘s eyes again and was almost surprised at how happy and loving his boyfriend smiled at him.  
„Hey“, Ringo said softly.  
„Hey“, Easy answered with the same softness and started to remove the tie holding Ringo‘s wrists together.  
„Are you…?“, „Yes“, Ringo interrupted him with an assuring smile „I‘m OK.“  
With his hands finally freed he pulled Easy close and kissed him gently. Then Easy snuggled close to him and Ringo wrapped his arms around him.  
For a while they just lay there in silence in each other‘s arms.  
Finally Ringo spoke. „So that was… unexpected.“  
Easy snuggled closer. „Yeah… to me too.“  
„Have you… ever done something like that before?“, Ringo asked, sounding almost hesitant.  
Easy softly kissed his boyfriend‘s chest before answering. „Actually… no“, he admitted „have you?“  
Ringo raised an eyebrow at that. „Richard Beckmann? The man with the heart of stone? Letting himself be tied up and blindfolded, asking for permission to come? Can you imagine?“  
Easy laughed.  
„Well yes, actually after the last hour I can imagine.“, he said grinning but then went serious again. „So never?“  
Ringo shook his head. „Never.“  
Again they lay in silence for a while until Ringo spoke again. „With no one but you.“  
Easy smiled.  
„Yes“, he said softly „no one but you.“

**Author's Note:**

> Given that this wasn't actual BDSM I didn't include a real aftercare scene but it still felt important to include them talking about it and making sure everyone is OK.


End file.
